


Calligraphy

by lilacsigil



Category: Dí Rénjié | Detective Dee and the Mystery of the Phantom Flame (2010)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Loyalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:24:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacsigil/pseuds/lilacsigil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Empress created Jing'er, didn't she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calligraphy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/gifts).



The whispers of the court say that I wrote this woman into being. _Shangguan Jing'er_ , written out like a line from an old four-character poem. Well, if I did, I wrote her in blood. I executed her father and grandfather and made her and her mother my servants; I shaped every moment of her childhood and directed every morsel of wisdom or skill she learned. If I had indeed written her into life, her thoughts and deeds should flow from my brush just as easily. Instead, I write _obedience_ but she serves gladly. I write _fear_ and she returns love.


End file.
